


【柱泉斑】你怎么不按套路出牌

by E1ndeavour



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1ndeavour/pseuds/E1ndeavour
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna/ Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 9





	1. 宇智波泉奈怎么不按套路出牌

忍者的性命是低贱的，他们为了无源的仇恨，为了手无缚鸡之力的贵族发布的任务互相厮杀。滚烫的鲜血溅在地上，逐渐变凉，将黝黑的泥土浸泡的发红发臭。  
“至少我一定会保护好泉奈。”斑用他刚刚捅死的某个倒霉蛋的衣服擦掉镰刀上的鲜血，收割了无数人性命的利刃泛出一阵寒光。  
这次的任务，泉奈没有和斑一起前来，他病了。自从开启万花筒血轮眼之后，泉奈就经常生病。一开始斑以为是万花筒消耗过度，毕竟他也经历过那种痛苦，阴冷的查克拉从眼角周围的经脉灌入四肢百骸，如同冰刀搅动切割每一份细胞，刺激每一根神经末梢。之后他时常会护着泉奈，防止他用眼。但无济于事，泉奈仍然会莫名其妙的病倒。这样一来，斑也束手无策了，泉奈之前他是宇智波唯一一个开启万花筒的，当他的经验无法套用在泉奈身上，他也无能为力。他给泉奈找过不少医生，甚至亲自为大名处理了一个羞于启齿的任务换取大名的御用医师为泉奈治疗，但都无济于事。为泉奈的身体状况牵肠挂肚的斑已经顾不上邀请外人医治会泄露机密的情况了，要不是千手与宇智波有不死不休的血海深仇，他可能已经带着泉奈找上门去了。千手可是拥有当今最强大的医忍——千手柱间。  
解决完手头的任务，斑带着宇智波的小队返回族地，清点损失时，家忍来汇报说泉奈已经醒了，并且要见斑。  
简单吩咐火核接手他的任务，斑立即前往泉奈的卧室。  
一路上，原本都在交流的忍者们看见斑走过来纷纷噤声避让。无他，总是重病不起的泉奈已经成为了族里的负担，不少人主张杀了他或者把他丢出族地让他自生自灭。每每想到那些老废物小渣滓们跪在他面前语重心长义愤填膺的劝说他放弃泉奈，指责他为了自己的私心给整个宇智波增添负担他都觉得可笑，这个拥有全忍界最优秀眼睛的家族的人却都不过是一帮鼠目寸光的小人，跳脱不出仇恨，永远为了一点蝇头小利勾心斗角，全然认不清他们的敌人不是其他忍者，而是一边瞧不起忍者却又拿忍者当工具使唤的贵族们。不过斑也不怪他们，毕竟整个忍界都是这种心态，夏虫不可语冰。一滴水是红色的令人惊奇，整片海都是红色叫人惊讶，但当所以的液体都是红色的，那就没什么可意外的了。  
宇智波与他离心离德他岂会不清楚，他现在会留在宇智波不过是因为没有更适合泉奈休养的地方了。  
拉开寝室的房门，却发现泉奈已经穿好衣服，正襟危坐在桌边。桌面上，一杯热茶升起了了青烟。  
“怎么起来了？”看似责备的话语之下是无尽的关怀。  
泉奈将茶水推向斑那一侧，虚弱的笑道：“我已经躺的够久了，再接着休息怕是连刀怎么挥都忘了。”  
知道泉奈是在自嘲开解，但斑听在耳中，心里却很是不舒服。  
泉奈接着说：“哥哥，我想要移植眼库里的写轮眼。”  
“不行。”斑不假思索的否决，“你现在的身体状况，不能上战场。”虽然还不清楚泉奈的具体病因，但自万花而生这点是可以肯定的。  
“我只是想试试换眼之后能否缓解我的状况，并不是想上战场。”  
斑凝视泉奈，最终在泉奈苍白的笑容中败下阵来做出让步，“可以，我去安排。但丑话说在前面，如果你偷偷出门做危险的事，我就把你的写轮眼封印起来。”  
“不会的。”得了斑的应允，泉奈扑进斑的怀里，抱着斑的腰磨蹭斑的胸膛，撒娇说，“泉奈最听哥哥的话了。”斑反手楼住泉奈，轻轻抚摸他的长发，被鲜血与杀戮浇筑坚硬的心脏慢慢软化，像重新活过来一样跳动着。  
然而泉奈欺骗了斑。  
自从泉奈病倒之后，他的任务都由斑接手，所以斑经常忙得脚不沾地，换眼之后极难挤出时间看着泉奈。结果就是某次他回到宇智波交接任务，看见胸口划拉开一个大口子的泉奈正在医忍的帮助下治疗。  
泉奈也看见了斑，在斑发怒前的愣神空挡里，泉奈赶忙说：“这次任务是我自己要去的。”  
“你答应过我••••••”怒火燃烧着斑的理智，如果不能安抚他，今天这间治疗室将难以幸免于难。  
但泉奈却丝毫不顾及斑，冷硬的回复：“斑哥，我不只是你的弟弟，还是一个宇智波。宇智波应当死于战场，而不是缠绵病榻。自己休息，让其他的族人为我陷死这种事，我做不出来。”所以正在治疗室的宇智波包括给泉奈疗伤的那个医忍全都愣住了。  
“别发愣。”泉奈说完之后低下头去提醒呆住的医忍，好似全然不关心斑听到这一席话之后的反应。  
“哦，好••••••是！”  
看着被斑摔得嘎吱作响的拉门，泉奈垂下眼帘。  
自那天之后，宇智波的风向就变了，从厌恶泉奈缠绵病榻消耗族力到赞赏泉奈愿意为宇智波牺牲的魄力。尤其是在斑的衬托下，泉奈更显得深明大义。  
换上普通的三勾玉写轮眼之后，泉奈的身体似乎真的得到了好转，随着接手任务的增加，泉奈的实力逐渐恢复到巅峰期，虽然在群战比不了自带范围攻击的须佐能乎但高超的剑术和与生俱来的强大力量令他在一对一的战斗中比之兄长也多惶不让。同时他也开始接手一些族内事务，大有取代斑之势。  
而斑，他比以前更忙了，总是不停的接着任务，除了补给几乎不会在族内停留。自那次泉奈受伤之后的不欢而散，斑泉兄弟之后没有见过一面。作为二把手，斑不在族内，族长事务自然全部由泉奈代为接管，坐镇族内指挥全局。  
“泉奈大人，”身高还不到案几的小孩跌跌撞撞跑了进来。这个年纪的孩子紧紧才会稳稳的走路，自然不会让他们上战场，但作为预备忍者，他们也有自己的任务，就是族内当传声筒。“大名的使者来了。”  
“大名的使者？他们来做什么？”为了和低贱的忍者划清界限，大名这等贵族是不会主动向忍者发布任务的，以往都是大名发布任务给武士然后借由武士为中转发布任务给忍者。虽然大家都清楚这其中的勾当，但至少表面上看起来，大名任用的仍是武士，忍者不过是武士找来帮忙的副手而已。所以当泉奈听到大名亲派使者前来时愣了一下，接着他像想起了什么似的，低声呢喃：“已经到这个时候了。”  
大名的使者，见之如见大名本人。接待大名，排场自然不能小。泉奈用最隆重的礼节接待了使者。但忍者常年与厮杀作伴，即便是最隆重的礼节在使者看来，也是怠慢。好不容易送走了全程鼻孔看人趾高气扬的使者，族老们看着泉奈手中的任务犯了难。能劳动大名派遣使者亲自来发布的绝不是什么小任务，而这次，宇智波接到的是一场战争任务。雷之国的大名想要宇智波为其教训一个墙头草的附属小国，这本不是问题。但当这个附属小国倒向的是火之国，情况就大不一样了。正如雷之国的大型任务多由宇智波执行，火之国的高阶任务也基本只发布给一个忍族，好巧不巧，那个忍族就是宇智波的死敌，千手一族。  
“泉奈大人••••••”  
其中一个族老想要说什么，但泉奈却压下了他的声音，“既然是战争任务，自然要请示族长。”泉奈转身问火核，“斑哥现在在族里吗？”  
火核回答：“斑大人在之前的任务中受了伤，现在应该正在族内修养。”  
听闻斑受伤的消息，泉奈大惊失色，“哥哥受伤了！什么时候的事！我怎么不知道！”  
火核告诉泉奈：“我只知道斑大人三天前完成任务返回族中时便是身负重伤的，其余的一概不知。”火核顿了一下补充道：“但这个世上，能对斑大人造成伤害的忍者，一只手数的过来。”说完火核意味不明的看了泉奈一眼。泉奈领会了火核的意思，身上的创伤是一种伤害，那么身负重伤自己的宠爱的亲弟弟却一直都不知道难道不也是一种伤害吗。泉奈扁了扁嘴，躲开火核的眼神，说：“我去看看斑哥，毕竟与千手的战斗不能少了他的力量。”听到泉奈明显是借口的话语，火核无奈的长出一口气。  
泉奈见到斑的时候，斑正坐在庭院里赏花。  
黑色的高领族服遮住了斑的下半张脸。于是斑喝酒时，还要微微抬起下巴，才能保证不会弄湿衣服。  
“受伤的人不能喝酒。”在泉奈反应过来之前，他已经劈手夺下斑手中的酒杯。  
“没关系的，泉奈，”斑抬头“看”向泉奈说，“我已经好的差不多了。”他脸上的表情平静，虽然面色苍白了些，但没有半点痛苦和勉强之意，完全看不出是个重伤刚愈之人。  
“那也不行。”泉奈手臂一甩，杯中酒液尽数泼了出去，“我刚刚接到了大名的战争任务，可能要和千手开战。对抗千手，斑哥你的力量不可或缺，所以在身体彻底恢复之前，决不允许喝酒。”  
“好，”斑从善如流，“泉奈说不能喝酒，哥哥就不喝酒。”  
斑的语气温和，如同安抚无理取闹的孩童，这无疑踩到了泉奈的尾巴，“我可不像你，我是担心你拖了家族的后腿••••••”眼见泉奈越说越不像话，火核听不下去了，他皱着眉头刚打算说点什么，却被斑一个眼神瞪了回去。即使斑如今完全放弃了族长之位，但多年战场厮杀出的威仪仍在。火核在他的注视下把即将说出口的话咽了回去。  
像是为了掩盖什么，泉奈说完之后也不等斑反应又立刻说：“好了，既然斑哥你没什么大碍，我就不多留了，族里还有不少事等着我处理，我先走了。”  
泉奈急匆匆走了，火核却留下了，他站在原地一直等到泉奈的查克拉从他的感知范围里消失，这才走到斑身边，扶住了完全脱力的斑。  
“斑大人，您真的不打算告诉泉奈大人吗？您的眼睛••••••”  
斑摇头说：“族里已经失去一双万花筒了，不能再失去另一双。战争任务的日期定好了吗？”  
“下个月上旬。”  
“好，”斑拍了拍火核的肩膀示意他扶自己进去，“我眼睛的问题现在只有你知道，我不希望除你以为还有别人知道。”  
“是。”


	2. 宇智波泉奈怎么不按套路出牌

泉奈坐在办公的案几前，任务书，千手情报还有宇智波的开销支出等各项杂乱事宜摊在他面前，但他现在无心翻阅。从斑手上抢来的杯子还带着余温，被他握在手中把玩。泉奈一直看着杯子，未聚焦的双眼又似乎透过杯子看到了其他。  
作为当事人之一，泉奈对近期宇智波族内的变化可谓心知肚明，或者说，这一切都是他一手引导的。自他表态要为家族马革裹尸之后，曾经抵触斑的宇智波们自然而然的聚拢在他身边，听候他的调遣和指挥。久而久之，泉奈在宇智波中的声望隐隐有了压过斑这个族长的趋势。太顺利了，即便是族内最不懂谋算的族人也能察觉到，权力由斑转向泉奈的过程平稳的不像话。虽说如今的斑在族内无立足之地，但就算是当年田岛身死，斑强开万花以一己之力击退羽衣一族声望最盛的时候接任族长之位也没有这般顺畅。这就好像，冥冥中有人出手替泉奈解决了所有不和谐的声音一样。  
同泉奈一样看得清的，还有一直暗中徘徊在宇智波监视现任因陀罗转世的黑绝。  
它知道的比泉奈多不少，比如斑在族中处境难堪，黑绝也出了不少力。但它所掌握的消息也不足以令他想明白斑泉兄弟当下奇怪的关系。从泉奈听说斑受伤之后便火急火燎去看望来看，泉奈无疑还是对斑极为上心的。但他架空斑，夺走斑手中的权利也是板上钉钉的事实。黑绝轻轻摇晃它液体状的脑袋，前期泉奈卧病在床时他是打算控制一两个宇智波族人杀掉泉奈进一步刺激斑来着。然而斑耗费极大精力设下的咒术令他投鼠忌器。  
身为大筒木血脉，阿修罗与因陀罗所得都是平等的。阿修罗后裔得仙人体，因陀罗后裔得仙人眼，阿修罗后裔得封印术，因陀罗后裔得咒术。仙人体主躯体，仙人眼主精神，封印术主限制，咒术主控制。斑将他在泉奈身边设下的咒术与自己的精神相连，如此一来所有通过的人都会被斑的精神力全方位无死角的探查，黑绝的附身能力便无所遁形。后来泉奈身体恢复，黑绝就失去了下手的机会。这世上，想伤害全盛时期泉奈只有斑本人还有千手家的两兄弟能做到。控制这三个人是不可能的，设计泉奈与他们冲突对黑绝来说也难度不小。所幸今天雷之国的大名派使者带来了战争任务，对手正是千手一族，所以虽然百般不甘心，但黑绝还是再一次龟缩等待机会。  
宇智波在紧锣密鼓的准备中迎来了与千手的战争，令人意外的是泉奈排布得当，在侧面战场打得千手溃不成军，宛如泉奈开了天眼将千手的一举一动都看得一清二楚。  
但侧面战场的大获全胜不足以带来整场战争的胜利。自斑与柱间分别担当自家族长之后，宇智波与千手的战争，说白了就是宇智波斑与千手柱间的战斗。斑胜则宇智波胜，柱间胜则千手绝地翻盘。宇智波们的目光不知不觉都聚集在斑的身上。  
主战场中，千手扉间用水遁逼退宇智波的攻势救下受伤的族人撤退到柱间身边，“大哥，我们可能被火之国骗了。”宇智波对千手的安排了如指掌，除了内鬼千手扉间想不出别的原因。  
“不会。”柱间反驳并分析，“千手是唯一能与宇智波抗衡的忍族，火之国出卖千手只会导致宇智波一家独大，对他们不利。况且千手与火之国向来合作良好，火之国没必要做这种事。”  
“那就是族里出了内鬼。”  
“••••••”千手柱间咬了咬下唇，算是同意了千手扉间的说法。  
对面的宇智波突然安静下来，人群自动分为两拨，如同众星拱月般将站在后方的斑露了出来。和身上的衣服能拧出血水千手柱间不同，斑只有武器上带有血渍。作为斑唯一的对手，柱间知道斑在战斗时讲究效率和美感，但战斗中是不可能避开飞溅的血液的，除非这一战斑没怎么动手。同为佐证的，还有斑发觉自己出现在人群以外时的愣神。  
柱间的视线不由自主转向斑的腰侧，想起上个月扉间归族时对他说的话，“我确信我用飞雷神时斑反应过来了，但他却没躲开。之后他分明轻易就能杀了我，而且他明显还有再战之力，可他却撤退了。”没有对扉间赶尽杀绝，再结合今天战场上的心不在焉，难道斑也开始厌倦战争了？那我岂不是有机会说服他结盟。  
千手柱间向来是个敢想敢做魄力十足的人，心里这样想着，他便这样说了出来。“斑，这就是你想看到的吗？”柱间手中的剑插入被鲜血搅和泥泞的土地里，“千手与宇智波的战争，既是两族强大实力的体现，也是贵族阶层刻意维持平衡的结果。若是今日千手族灭，宇智波往后的日子就会好过了吗？所以，”柱间做出邀请的姿势，“我们结盟吧，斑。”  
斑举起手中的团扇作为回应，“平衡是动态的，而非一成不变。宇智波与千手的平衡被打破，自然有别的忍族代替千手与宇智波抗衡，或者由宇智波一统忍界。”斑说到这里顿了一下，“所以多说无益，来战吧，柱间，为了我族的将来，为了你族的存亡。”  
“轰隆！”斑与柱间同时结印，须佐能乎与巨大木人拔地而起，战在一处。宇智波与千手残存的族人立即四散开来，防止被自己族长误伤。不知是哪一方先掷出苦无，脱离斑与柱间战圈的族人们也逮住身边的敌人，各自为战。  
现在战场上的千手族人比宇智波少得多，一个千手对抗数名宇智波的情况比比皆是，千手扉间解决掉手头上的敌人，捏出一个水遁印打算支援，却被突然出现在他面前的短刀挡住了视线。他的老对手宇智波泉奈正站在他面前，表情阴郁，一侧的嘴角微微勾起，满是不屑与反感。心知宇智波泉奈是故意堵着自己，千手扉间将原本用来支援族人的水遁送给了泉奈。如此仓促的攻击自然不会对泉奈造成伤害，只见他转动写轮眼，略微偏过身体便躲开了千手扉间的攻击。接着他从忍具包里取出几枚手里剑夹在指缝之间，躲开水遁的同时以单脚为轴心旋了一个圈儿将手中的手里剑借着惯性甩了出去。  
泉奈的力气很大，又有惯性加成，虽然扉间用苦无挡下了手里剑，但还是被震得虎口发麻。这细微的僵硬自然逃不过的写轮眼，他抓住时机，烟烬从他口中吐出，隐藏了泉奈的身影也模糊了扉间的视线。  
“糟了。”失去视觉，千手扉间也顾不得受伤的族人了，立即回访，双臂交叉护住胸口、咽喉和头部。  
“斑！”木人上的柱间也注意到千手的劣势，以目前战场的状况来看，即使他战胜了斑，千手也只剩他孤家寡人一人。“你真的完全抛弃我们的理想了吗？明明上个月你才放过了扉间••••••”柱间不死心，趁着战斗的间隙试图说服斑，查克拉凝聚而成的勾玉打断了他。斑怎么可能对千手扉间手下留情，上次见面没下杀手不过是因为他当时写轮眼万花筒消耗过度，无法持续战斗。但他不想解释，也不能解释，他只是冷哼一声，加紧攻势。  
迷烟之内，千手扉间暗嗔，宇智波泉奈拥有写轮眼，这种程度的烟雾不足以使他视线受阻。此时此刻，宇智波泉奈恐怕正在暗中观察自己，等扉间露出破绽便是一击必杀。  
“拖的越久，对我越不利，现在只能试一试飞雷神了。”扉间做出决定，几枚苦无射向宇智波泉奈刚刚站的位置，果不其然没有击中。扉间瞬间发动飞雷神，握住苦无用力挥出，利刃破开皮肉的感受从刀锋传来，“成功了！”劫后余生的千手扉间欣喜若狂，“我重创了宇智波泉奈，我和兄长二对一，斑势必不能敌，这一战是千手胜利！”千手扉间的喜悦没有能持续多久，忽觉脖子一凉，接着便是世界颠倒。  
“泉奈！”  
“扉间！”  
斑与柱间几乎同时停下手中的战斗，飞速感到自家兄弟身边。  
“哥哥不用担心，我没事。”泉奈虚弱的依靠在奔过来扶住他的斑身上，安慰焦急为他检查身体的斑。  
“可我刚刚明明看到••••••”斑注意到泉奈有只眼睛变成了白色，“你的眼睛怎么了？”  
“是伊邪纳岐。”泉奈解释，“我受伤之后发动了伊耶那岐改写了我受伤的结果。”  
挺骚泉奈说他是用了伊耶那美，斑这才松了口气，帮泉奈调整姿势让他能更舒服的依靠自己。  
然而另一对兄弟就没有这般轻松了，柱间死死按住扉间脖子上的创口，拼命输送查克拉，但千手扉间的血还是像不要钱似的往外流。  
“别白费力气了。”泉奈说，“我下的手，我自己清楚。他的大动脉完全被切断了，即便你千手柱间的医疗忍术忍界第一也休想救活他。”  
千手柱间的注意力全集中在垂死的扉间身上，根本抽不出时间回应泉奈的嘲讽。  
“啊••••••啊••••••”千手扉间张开嘴，似乎想说什么，但从喉腔里涌出来的血沫淹没了他在这世上留下的最后一句话。  
泉奈不依不饶，继续阴阳怪气的说：“还要结盟吗？现在提出来的话，我说不定会同意的，千！手！族！长！”  
斑一言不发的握紧手里的团扇，他刚才也经历了差点失去弟弟的痛苦，设身处地的想，如果是他的话，在失去唯一的弟弟之后绝不会答应结盟的，尤其是泉奈刻意的刺激的话语之下，即便是柱间那样的心胸也决不可能再次提出结盟。而他，会作为柱间唯一的对手，送柱间一程。  
但就像斑没有料到泉奈会对他冷言冷语一样，柱间的决定也出乎了斑的意料。  
只见柱间在泉奈近乎狰狞的注视之下，深吸一口气，合上扉间的双眼，用低沉沙哑的声音说：“我愿为今后的和平，再次提出结盟的请求。”但他不是看着泉奈的说的，他全程都关注着斑的反应。见斑楞在当场，柱间提高声音再次重复，“我愿意再次提出结盟的请求，以换取理想中的和平。”这次，他补上一句话，“那么斑的意见呢？”柱间还不知道，斑在族里已经快被泉奈架空了。  
斑下意识望向泉奈，发现泉奈也目光灼灼的盯着他，脸上的表情与柱间如出一辙。同时承受两道灼热的目光，一向果决的斑左右为难起来，最后，他瞥见千手扉间还未凉透仍在流血的尸体，记起看见泉奈受伤时自己如坠冰窟的感受，逃避般的闭上双眼。  
“我赞成结盟。”斑说。


	3. 宇智波泉奈怎么不按套路出牌

夜风裹挟着初秋的凉意吹拂过位于山崖上的斑与柱间，夜露攀爬渗透进入两人的衣服，但这二人皆若无所觉。他们席地而坐，时不时抬起手臂，以指距丈量土地，讨论结盟后村子的修建以及人员处理。  
“族里的老人小孩基本都转移过来了，剩下的人负责打扫善后，大概要正式结盟的时候才完全安置下来。”  
“我这边可是完全入住了，斑又比我慢了一步哦。”  
“哼！”斑说，“看在你的木遁出了不少力的份儿上，不和你计较。”  
举世无上的木遁被用来修建房屋，若是木遁的始祖得知，不知会不会被气得活过来。  
“说不定他老人家也这样使用木遁。”柱间辩解。  
“嗯呐，嗯呐。”斑挑高眉毛点头称是。  
聊到尽兴处，两人相视一笑，都在对方眼中看到了幼年时的影子。  
斑抢先移开视线，鸟瞰山下的驻地。  
柱间久久凝望眺望山下星星灯火的斑，心中思绪万千。年少时，他们弱小无助，朝不保夕；等终于掌握了能保护自己的力量时他们又为了各自的家族而战，迫不得已针锋相对。明明分开了那么久，明明是曾经性命相搏的敌人，但现在，当他们终于放下仇恨，重拾曾经的理想坐在这里畅聊以后的规划时，柱间忽然觉得，一切都是那么的自然顺畅，好像他们从未有隔阂，从未分离。  
幼年时发现斑居然能理解他的理想时，柱间以为斑是上天给他的启示。但这启示却在不久之后离他而去，还好如今，他的启示又回到了他的身边。  
“柱间，你知道我看见了什么吗？镜那小子••••••”身负写轮眼，这使得斑即使不打开写轮眼，也能看清山下的动向。但他一扭头，便看见柱间正一瞬不瞬盯着他，从未被人这么看着过的斑立即不自在的问，“我身上有什么吗，柱间？”  
“因为很久没有见到斑安静的样子，所以忍不住看入迷了。”柱间笑着说出了过分亲昵的话语，但因为这几天都相处，斑习惯了柱间说话的方式，所以也没放在心上。“斑打算告诉我什么？”  
被柱间一打顿，斑兴冲冲想要分享趣事的喜悦心情消散了大半，但柱间追问，斑只得挠了挠他长长的炸毛，硬着头皮说：“镜想用火遁点火，没掌握好力道，把院子里的树给点着了。”自知描述干瘪，于是斑末了还添上一句，“我看见的时候觉得有意思，复述可能很无趣吧。”  
“不会。”柱间自然而然的向斑靠拢，“镜掌握不好火候说明他从前没有做过，至少次数不多。毕竟战争年代，任何一份查克拉都是宝贵的，点火的那点查克拉，说不定就能在接下来的突发伏击战中救自己的命。”  
“嗯，是啊。”柱间靠的太近了，斑甚至能闻到他身上淡淡的草木香味。“和平真的到来了。”斑第一次清晰认知到这一点。  
重新望向山下，镜已经在其他成年族人的帮助之下灭掉了他意外点燃的火焰。他本人和来帮忙的忍者脸上身上都被熏的黑漆漆的。但斑看得真切，他们在边笑边说着什么。离得太远，斑听不到他们在说什么，但斑可以猜到，大致就是作为族内新一辈天才的镜居然连火遁都掌握不好。这不能怪他，斑在心中为镜开解，以最少量的查克拉使出最强大的忍术，这是所有忍者的必修课。镜无疑做的很好。只是现在，战争已经成为过去式了，曾经的做法也需要改变。比如木遁可以用来盖房子，火遁可以用来生火。  
“又看到什么值得开心的事吗？”柱间的声音从斑耳边传来。  
斑不明所以的看过去，柱间两边食指一左一右拉起嘴角，“你笑了。”  
斑经常笑，大多带着嘲讽和不屑的意味，他也会温柔的笑，但那些笑几乎只会在对着泉奈或者幼年时展现。  
“斑应该多笑笑，斑笑起来的时候很漂亮。”柱间在他老套的挖苦笑话出口之前闭上了嘴，这样的时间，这种氛围，可不能不识趣的破坏了。  
静坐了一会儿，斑说：“柱间，我今晚要回族里一趟。”  
“诶，为什么？是我的族人又说了什么？他们••••••”宇智波与千手口头停战那天，斑和柱间彻夜长谈，当晚斑休寝在千手族地。之后几天，柱间和斑二人白天各忙各的，晚上找个地方谈心，再下榻在柱间给他安排的客房里。虽然千手与宇智波已经准备的结盟，但普通的族人不似柱间，他们的仇恨不是一朝一夕就能放下的，何况千手与宇智波的最后一战，千手损失惨重，几乎失去了所有有生力量。斑的频繁出入，令不少千手族人都颇有微词。  
“不是。”斑摇头，“是族里有事需要我处理。”他说完瞄了柱间一眼。  
柱间心下了然，主动宽慰斑：“你不需要担心我，我要是有过激的想法，当时也不会坚定的提出结盟。”  
“那就好。”斑像是松了一口气。接着柱间听到一句轻轻的“有你在我就放心了”，但是斑的半张脸都埋在高领的族服里，柱间也无法判断斑是不是说了这句话。  
斑返回宇智波之后便在没有和柱间联系，忙于安置族人和处理结盟事务的柱间也没想得起来主动联系斑。柱间的工作除了修建房屋，还有为伤者治疗。重伤的自不必说，柱间不参与救治他们极有可能命丧黄泉。那些轻伤的本不必劳动柱间这个族长消耗查克拉，可宇智波与千手的结盟迫在眉睫，虽说双方都坚持结盟是平等的，但作为从战国时代厮杀出的豪杰，柱间对力量才是地位这一铁律心知肚明。抓住每一点时间，尽可能恢复千手的实力，才能保证千手在和宇智波结盟之后至少不会过于劣势。  
反正结盟那天族长要出席，他总会见到斑的。抱着这样的想法，柱间等来了双方约定的结盟的日期。  
“太紧张了，柱间大人。”桃华提醒柱间。  
“是，是吗？”柱间心虚的碾平手中被他抓得起皱的盟书。  
“您难道不相信宇智波族长吗？”千手桃华，虽然身为女性，却在男女之别思想极其严重的战国成为了千手柱间的得力手下，并在千手扉间死后担当千手的二把手。她能有今日，柱间不拘一格的惜才固然是原因之一，桃华本身强大的能力也是不可或缺的因素。她也是极少数从内心赞同柱间的结盟想法的千手。可惜即使是信赖柱间的理念，且具备女性先天敏感心理的她，也不能洞察柱间此刻的心情。她以为柱间的紧张，是担心斑中途变卦。和战败的家族握手言和平等结盟，还是一向争强好胜的宇智波，实在叫人难以放下心来。  
“当然不是，”柱间激动的反对，连音量都没控制好，“我是一想到终于可以和斑结盟了就特别开心。”  
千手桃华无奈的看着始终平静不下来的柱间，问：“那您到底是想和宇智波结盟，还是想和宇智波族长结盟？”  
柱间被问的愣住了。  
在他的计划里，结盟的作用，就是以战国最强的两大家族联盟所拥有的力量，吸引其他弱小的家族加入，即使不愿意加入的家族，也会因为畏惧联盟的强大实力而不敢轻举妄动。  
结盟的对象必须是宇智波。  
那么斑呢？  
“如果宇智波的族长不是斑，怎会赞成我这在旁人看来近乎幼稚的想法。而且以斑的实力，他带领的必然是最强的家族之一。”  
想明白了，于是柱间回答桃华，“我希望和斑是族长的宇智波结盟，只有斑才能理解我的理想，也只有他作为族长的宇智波，才值得我去信赖。”  
敲门声打断了柱间和桃华的对话，泉奈手握盟书推开门走了进来，后面跟着火核以及宇智波一干主力。  
“宇智波族长呢？”直到最后一个进来的宇智波关上柱间用木遁建筑出来的临时会议室的门，桃华都没有看到斑的身影，但她现在更关心另一件事，“宇智波来的人似乎太多了。”  
桃华的担心不无道理，宇智波来了这么多人，一旦宇智波临时起意，突然反水，千手将陷入更糟糕的境地。归根到底，桃华还是不能像柱间那样全然信任宇智波。  
刚想小声知会柱间宇智波的异样，桃花却在看到柱间的脸时忘了出声。柱间的脸色不知何时变得极其阴沉，他身上平静的查克拉也不安分起来。  
桃华判断出，柱间生气了，而且是前所未有的愤怒。即便宇智波与千手最后一战，千手族人死伤殆尽，千手扉间当场毙命，柱间也不曾露出过现在的这般神情。  
原本低头整理盟书的泉奈也察觉到柱间查克拉的异样，他抬起头用带有警告意味的语气说：“千手族长，注意你的查克拉。”  
岂料，方才还能只是查克拉有异动的柱间，此刻突然爆发，浩瀚如海的威压悍然威慑了在场除泉奈以外的所有人。会议室的墙壁如同有了生命一般，无数的木刺破壁而出，正是柱间的绝技之一，木遁扦插之术。它们从四面八方伸出，目标却只有一个，正是会议室里唯一一个在柱间查克拉威压之下还能若无其事站立着的人——宇智波泉奈。  
“千手族长这是什么意思！”宇智波南和泉奈同岁，虽然实力不及泉奈但也是宇智波数一数二的好手。他使得一手好火遁，而他的脾气也和他的火遁一样，易燃易爆炸。同时，他也是拒绝结盟的铁杆鹰派。“您这是打算请君入瓮，再瓮中捉鳖？”宇智波南的话说的中气十足，如果不是被千手柱间的查克拉压得直不起腰，他的气势还能更高涨一些。  
“你们对他做了什么！”千手柱间像是根本没有听到宇智波南的问题一样质问宇智波泉奈。  
宇智波泉奈淡然扫过周边危及他生命的尖刺，连写轮眼都没打开，他反问：“我听不懂你在说什么，你口中的他指的是谁？”  
“我在问，”柱间向前踏出一步，放出的查克拉压力更甚，连由他自己木遁制作的会议室都在这恐怖的压力之下吱嘎作响，“斑的眼睛为什么会在你身上！你们到底对他做了什么！”


	4. 宇智波泉奈怎么不按套路出牌

泉奈听到柱间的问题，颇为意外，侧目而视，反问：“你能在没有开启万花筒的状态下认出斑哥的眼睛？”泉奈的神情甚是玩味，似乎发现了不得了的乐子。  
“当然能。”如果当着柱间面问这话的人是斑，柱间大概如此会得意的回答。他熟悉斑的眼睛，熟悉斑的一切。万花筒写轮眼的幻术是极其危险的，即便是柱间，也无法免疫幻术的攻击。每当两人战斗中斑的眼睛转红时，柱间都不得不转移自己的视线，避免被幻术侵入精神领域。所以柱间最常看到的，其实是斑未开万花筒的黑眼状态。  
但现在，柱间没心情和泉奈解释这个。  
“为什么要做这种事？你们可是情同手足一母同胞的亲兄弟。斑他处处护着你、顺着你、让着你，他会答应结盟很大程度上也是因为你。他比任何人都在意你，他为你付出了何其多，你这样对他你的良心不会不安吗！”  
柱间质问之下，泉奈非但没有露出一丝悔恨之意，甚至他脸上的笑容更甚了。  
作为斑同父同母的血亲，泉奈和斑的外貌有八成相似，但仅限于不做表情时，一旦泉奈笑起来，他就不像斑了。尤其是泉奈此刻面上所浮现的饱含憎恶与鄙夷的笑容，绝不会出现在斑脸上。  
泉奈保持着这个柱间反感的表情故作意外的说：“千手族长似乎总是喜欢明知故问。”他见柱间一幅不能给出合理的解释绝不善罢甘休的架势，又道：“千手一族的现状，相比千手族长比我更清楚，您觉得就凭千手剩下的力量，有资格要求平等结盟吗？我知道平等结盟这一点是斑哥先提出的，你不用回答我。你就没想过，斑哥是如何压下族内反对的声音的吗？”泉奈抬起手，绕过顶在他周身的木刺，摸了摸他的眼睛，“他用这双写轮眼为你做担保，并且引咎辞职，将族长之位交给了我。”  
“而且，”泉奈扬了扬手里的盟书，“千手族长你是来结盟的，不是来管宇智波家事的。望您谨记，无论我对斑哥做了什么，那都是我们宇智波内部的事，是我们兄弟之间的事，轮不到你这个外人来插手。”  
“现在，可以请你收起你的木遁来谈谈结盟的事了吗，就算你不为千手着想，也要记得斑哥为联盟所做出的牺牲，不是吗？”  
柱间似乎听进了泉奈的要求，木刺回缩，查克拉也平息下来。  
桃华和宇智波的一众人终于得以喘息。  
就在众人打算当无事发生，打算继续看似重要实则可有可无的对接盟书时，柱间开口了，“斑在哪里？我要见他。”  
“现在盟书上写上姓名都来不及吗？”  
宇智波的盟书被泉奈放在桌上，推倒柱间面前。而千手盟书刚才已经由千手桃华交给泉奈，签字盖章了。  
“一直以来与我洽谈的都是斑，你们突然改换族长，虽然你解释是斑自行禅位，但我需要亲自确认。我追求的联盟是能带领千手脱离战争，为忍界带来和平的组织，如果只是想收拢千手的力量为己所用，我是不会同意结盟的。”  
一听柱间话语里有出尔反尔的意向，宇智波南的脾气又上来了，“千手柱间，当初追着要结盟的是你，现在拒绝结盟的还是你。就你们千手剩下的那点人，跟你们平等结盟宇智波就是在扶贫。”宇智波南的话讲的着实难听，假设对面的人不是千手柱间，早已被他激怒。恰好，那正是他的目的，作为坚定的主战派，他巴不得柱间反悔给他把千手赶尽杀绝的机会。  
“千手哪怕只有我一人在，也能无敌于忍界。”柱间平静的说出了不符合他秉性的话语，事实上，柱间今天的所作所为每一件都出乎了桃华的意料，“而你，”柱间俯视泉奈，“即使你得到了斑的万花眼，也绝对不是我的对手。”柱间对自身的实力有着绝对的自信。“我再问一遍，斑在哪里？我要见他！”  
“我带您去吧。”泉奈还和柱间僵持不下时，一直没说话的火核出声了。  
“火核！”  
“南！”  
宇智波南和宇智波泉奈的声音同时响起，宇智波南想阻止火核，泉奈喝住了他。  
“泉奈大人，”宇智波南焦急道，“斑大人的寝室在族地腹部，就这么大大咧咧的让千手柱间走进去，万一他有歹心岂不是陷宇智波于险境？”  
“无妨，”泉奈虽然在对宇智波南说话，但目光一直注视着柱间，“宇智波和千手即将成为盟友，仅是进入族地而已，不打紧。何况你刚才也听到了，千手族长并不把我们放在眼里，强拦他才是真的陷宇智波于险境。”  
宇智波火核适时救场，他敞开会议室的门，向柱间做出邀请的姿势，“请跟我来吧，千手族长。”  
有火核带路，柱间在宇智波内没有遇到任何阻碍，只是那些与柱间擦肩而过的宇智波在柱间走过时，全都不约而同目不转睛盯着柱间，丝毫不掩饰他们眼中的冷漠和防备。  
行至人烟稀少处，火核突然说：“这就是斑大人每天要经历的。”  
“什么？”一心想着见到斑的柱间在听到火核的话后连眨了两下眼睛才反应过来火核的话是对他说的。  
“宇智波和千手聚集而居，千手族长难道没有听到过一些传言吗？”  
“略有耳闻，但在今天看见泉奈的眼睛之前，我都不相信传言是真的。”柱间语气中惆怅显而易见。怒火燃尽，剩下的就是无奈的灰烬。“能告知我详情吗？”  
“还是由斑大人亲自告诉您吧。”火核遥指一出单独的居所，“那就是斑大人的寝室。”  
“你不一起进去？”  
“泉奈大人说是为了能给斑大人一个安静修养的环境，特意在斑大人的住所周边设下咒术，只有获得他允许的能才能进入。”  
“名为保护的变相监禁。”柱间如此评价。  
“毕竟泉奈大人才当上族长，不放心很正常。”也许是因为离开了泉奈的视线，火核的言语肆无忌惮起来。  
推开斑寝室的拉门之前，柱间从来没想到过自己会见到这样的斑，苍白的脸上毫无血色，连双唇都灰败骇人。平日里脱离地心引力束缚的炸毛，此刻全都乖乖熨帖躺平。柱间试着放出查克拉探查斑的状况，发现斑本当在经络中流转的查克拉如同一摊死水。如果不是胸口还能见到呼吸时的细微起伏，柱间甚至怀疑，躺在他面前的气势是一具尸体。  
到底是从血海中杀出生路的强者，即便虚弱至极，斑还是被柱间的查克拉惊动，并立即做出反应。  
柱间抢在斑强行提取查克拉使用忍术之前召唤木遁控住了斑，他小心阻止了木遁吸收斑的查克拉。以斑当下的身体状况，若是被木遁抽取查克拉，他就真的要一命呜呼了。  
“别紧张，是我。”柱间的手掌按在斑的胸口，饱含生机的查克拉缓缓注入斑的体内。  
斑的寝室外，火核徘徊走动。泉奈在外围设下的咒术令他无法越雷池一步。柱间走出斑的寝室时，火核已经在屋外走了数十圈了。  
柱间面向室内对斑告别，替斑拉上拉门，转身对火核说：“走吧，回会议室。”  
火核没注意到，进屋之前还精神十足的柱间，这会儿掩盖不住的疲惫。  
柱间和火核离开之后，一团黑色从建筑的阴影里渗透出来。  
“咒术，又是咒术！”黑绝忍不住辱骂他的兄长大筒木羽衣，“羽衣这个杀千刀的为什么会发明这种东西！”斑施下咒术，导致他无法对泉奈出手；泉奈施下咒术，让他无从得知斑的状况。斑是他迄今为止最看好的载体，要是斑不小心被泉奈作死了，他千年的等待又要白费了。  
是夜，柱间回到自己的住所，洗漱之后，柱间躺在床榻上，睁着眼睛百无聊赖的数起横梁的数目。结盟的事宜和斑糟糕的身体状况弄得他身心俱疲，但他睡不着，只要一闭上眼睛，他就能回想起斑躺在被褥里，奄奄一息的模样。  
举起右手，宽松的袖口下滑至肩头，他的目光停留在自己光洁的手腕上，不久之前这里有一枚牙印和一块刺伤，得仙人体之福，伤口早已愈合。  
“我查阅过族里的文献记录，所有的宇智波在开启写轮眼之后，体内新生的细胞都会伴生阴之力。但那些阴之力的含量微乎其微，且会随着细胞的衰老被身体代谢。所以绝大多数宇智波终生不会受阴之力的影响。然而当宇智波开启万花筒之后，情况就大不一样了。他们体内的阴之力会过剩，进而从眼睛开始侵蚀身体，引发躯体的衰弱，甚至是死亡。这也是我换下万花筒的原因之一。之前泉奈病重，更换一双普通的三勾玉写轮眼之后身体迅速好转，我念即联盟已然建立，又有你在，即使我的实力有所下滑对木叶的影响也不大。谁曾想，这招在我身上行不通。换眼之后，我的身体状况不但没有好转，反而每况愈下，久而久之，就成了你现在看到的样子。”  
柱间记得当时他听完斑的讲述问道：“就没有缓解的办法吗？”阴之力的侵蚀何其凶猛，若无缓解之法，用不了多久，斑也要长眠于地下了。  
“阴之力的产生是无法阻止的，只要我活着一天，我体内新生的细胞就必然会伴生阴之力。”听到斑的回答，柱间的心揪了起来，紧接着斑又说，“虽然没有阻止阴之力产生的办法，但缓和阴之力对我身体影响的方法却是有的。”事关自己的身家性命，斑也不卖关子吊着柱间，他继续说，“只要向体内注入足量的阳之力与我自己产生的阴之力中和，就能缓解阴之力对我的影响。”不等柱间问从哪里获得阳之力，斑告知柱间，“细胞中阳之力含量唯一能与开启了万花筒的宇智波产生的阴之力相抵消的，是木遁的持有者。也就是你，柱间，我需要你的帮助。”  
不过得知阳之力可以抑制阴之力的侵蚀是一回事，斑如何从柱间身上摄取阳之力又是另一回事。  
柱间和斑先后尝试了咬肉和饮血，效果都不太理想。与阴之力相同，阳之力也是新分裂的细胞中蕴含的量最多。虽然柱间能通过大量放血和切割新生肉芽的方式保证斑获取足量的阳之力，但这么做会损伤他的战斗力，斑不会同意的。  
“新生细胞，新生细胞……到底要怎么做才能取得足量的新生细胞？  
“有了，我怎么把它忘了！”柱间击掌惊叫。可随后他又担忧起来，“不知道斑能不能接受这个方法。  
总之，把我想到的这个方法告诉斑，剩下的由他自己定夺。”


End file.
